


You and Me, Together

by TotallyRadioactive15



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15
Summary: Episode continuation from the 28th February
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	You and Me, Together

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote after watching this scene on my re-watch, set directly after Ben's meltdown in the kitchen.

Callum lead Ben by his hand back into the living room, turning his head backwards every so often to make sure Ben was following him and that he was okay. He felt the trembles in Ben's hand causing him to grip onto it tighter. 

Once they reached the living room, Callum let go of Ben's hand, he sat down on the sofa, leaning back being mindful of his sore ribs. He watched Ben stand in front of him, looking younger than he ever had before, his hands twirling together looking unsure of what he should do next.

Callum gave him a smile, before extending his arm and beckoning Ben to come closer. He managed to get Ben to climb on top of him with a bit of coaxing, his legs kneeling either side of Callum's thigh straddling the older man. Ben let his hands linger on Callum's thighs, kneading his fingers into Callum's meaty flesh. 

Callum moved his hands over Ben's stilling their movement and instead taking them in his.   
'Who's been taking care of you?' Callum asked slowly, looking directly into Ben's eyes   
Ben concentrating on Callum's lips, nodded his head alerting Callum that he had understood. 

'Jay and Lola, took me to the hospital' He told him honestly   
'You told me that already, I wanna know who looked after you?' Callum asked again   
Ben smiled a sad smile 

'nobody...Your the only person who ever looks after me.. And..' Ben said tears running down his cheeks as he thought about the fact he had nearly lost Callum. The only person in his life that took care of him, no questions asked 

'I thought I had lost you' Ben whispered with a shaky voice, his hand tightening around Callum's as if he was hanging on for dear life. 

'I cant lose you Callum, I cant' Ben whispered more tears pooling in the corner of his eyes before they eventually streaked down his face. 

'You didn't loose me, I'm here... I'm here because of you' Callum told him, taking one of his hands from Ben's and using it to cup Ben's face, catching the tears that where still falling

'I'm here darling' Callum said clearly 'And I'm going to look after you' Callum told him giving him a smile. 

Ben looked down at Callum's lips, he worked out what Callum had said and then felt a gush of more hot tears at the sudden realization that he would never hear Callum again, He'd never hear the pet names he had started to call him, never hear him say he loved him at the thought of that broke Ben's heart. 

'I cant hear you... Callum, I'm never going to hear you again' Ben whispered his voice cracking. Callum felt Ben's body shake and more tears racked his body, he pulled Bens body forward gently, maneuvering his legs so that where both on the same side, as Ben snuggled into his chest.

Ben pressed his head against Callum's chest feeling the vibration of his heartbeat as he felt Callum's arms around him. Grounding him, as he let the tears fall 

'We'll get through this ya know.. Me and you, Together' Callum told Ben, tilting his chin up so that Ben could still lip read.   
It would be hard, but Callum knew they would get though it, He was back now and would look after Ben, the only way he knew how. 

'I love you' Callum told him leaning down for the first time since they where in the kitchen, and pressing a kiss to Ben's sweet lips, tasting a mix of Ben and his salty tears

'I'm going to take care of you now' Callum told him   
'I should be taking care of you... Your ribs?' Ben asked wiping his tears up with the back of his hand, and pulling his body away from Callums. 

'Come here you... My ribs are fine... I'm not letting you go again' Callum laughed, pulling Ben back into his arm, tightening his hold on the younger man. 

They sat there together until the room around them darkened, holding each other, silently vowing to each other that they would never let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comment are greatly appreciated
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any storylines, Characters or Locations used. All rights go to BBC and Eastenders


End file.
